A Naruto Halloween!
by Aerisuke
Summary: There's this new haunted house opened up in Konoha that's opened by the Akatsuki. But, due to Naruto trying to prove to everyone that Sasuke screams like a girl, Itachi decides to give his own foolish little brother, Sasuke, the fright of his life! R&R!


A Naruto Halloween!

**(Note: Alright, everyone. Before I go any further into writing this chapter, I just want to say: No, I'm not making fun of Sasuke. I personally love him... and still do since he's a bad guy. But anyways, I'm not making fun of him saying, "Oh Sasuke screams like a girl!" No! I'm not making fun of him... really... I'm not. Anyway, it's just a joke, so please don't take this offensive or seriously. Anyways, Happy Halloween, everyone! Also, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are eighteen in this one.)**

Story:  
There's this new haunted house opened up in Konoha that's opened by the Akatsuki. But, due to Naruto trying to prove to everyone that Sasuke screams like a girl, Itachi decides to give his own foolish little brother, Sasuke, the fright of his life... and maybe to prove... that he screams like a girl! Please R&R! Happy Halloween!

It was Halloween in Konoha, and the new Akatsuki Haunted House just opened up recently.

Sasuke was making out with Sakura on a bench near the Ichiraku Ramen Noodle Shop when all of a sudden, Naruto showed up.

"Sasuke!" he cried as he finally reached his best friend.

"Naruto, go away! I'm trying to make out with Sakura here! Darn it! Can't a guy try to make out with his own girlfriend alone here? Jeez!" cried Sasuke as he continued making out with Sakura.

"Okay... I didn't need to hear that. But anyway... can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" asked Naruto.

"Which one?" asked Sakura as she looked at Naruto.

"Um... I'm talking about Sasuke, Sakura. Do you mind if I borrow him for a few minutes?" asked Naruto.

"Uh... sure... I guess." said Sakura.

"Hold on, Sakura. I'll be right back. Wait for me, baby." said Sasuke as he kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun." said Sakura in a sexy way as she gazed at Sasuke lovingly.

Finally, when Naruto and Sasuke were just a few feet away from Sakura, Sasuke said to Naruto:

"Alright, Naruto. You have my attention. What is it? And it better be good."

"Well... okay... but guess what day it is?" asked Naruto.

"Halloween?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" cried Naruto as he started jumping up and down while singing:

_We're going to go trick-or-treating! _

_We're going to go trick-or-treating! _

_We're going to go trick-or-treating!_

"But anyway, that's not why I'm here, Sasuke." said Naruto as he looked back at Sasuke.

"Oh? Then why are you here, Naruto? And why did you call me?" asked Sasuke.

"I called you here because..." said Naruto.

"Because?" asked Sasuke.

"Because there's a new Haunted House opened up by the Akatsuki!" cried Naruto with a grin.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait... the Akatsuki? This "Haunted House" that you speak of has been opened up by the Akatsuki?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, do you know what that means?" asked Sasuke.

"No. What? What does it mean? And why are you so worried, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke then sighed and said: 

"Very well. I'll explain. After Itachi killed our parents and the entire Uchiha Clan, he's always opened up that stupid Akatsuki Haunted House that was created and built by the Akatsuki." said Sasuke.

"But, Sasuke, you're also part of the Akatsuki, too, aren't you?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto. I am. But anyway, getting back to the story... every year, Itachi and the Akatsuki would always try to open up that stupid "Akatsuki Haunted House" or whatever the heck you call it. But anyways, whenever Itachi would open up the Akatsuki Haunted House, he would always try to get me to go inside their Haunted House. And what does he do? He dresses up as Jason from "Friday The 13th." And you know what else Itachi does, Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"What? What does Itachi do?" asked Naruto.

"He tells everyone, as in the rest of the Akatsuki Members, that I scream like a girl!" cried Sasuke.

Naruto then snickered and said:

"You do scream like a girl, Sasuke."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" asked Sasuke as he glared at Naruto with his Sharingan eyes.

"Uh, nothing, Mommy." said Naruto in a whimper.

"You don't have a mother, you idiot." said Sasuke.

"Hey! You don't have one either! And since we lost both of our parents, that makes us equal, right?" asked an angry Naruto.

"Well whatever. But I'm going to prove to Itachi, his Akatsuki friends, Sakura, Karin, and all the Sasuke fangirls of mine that I do not scream like a girl!' cried Sasuke as he wasn't facing Naruto and crossed his arms.

Just then, Naruto sang to Sasuke in a teasing way: 

_Sasuke screams like a girl!_

_Sasuke screams like a girl!_

_Sasuke screams like a girl!_

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT! NARUTO! FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT SCREAM LIKE A GIRL! EVEN SAKURA CAN SEE THAT! RIGHT, SAKURA?" asked Sasuke as he punched Naruto's head and looked at Sakura who was sitting on the bench waiting for him.

"Right, Sasuke-kun." said Sakura in a sexy way with an "I'm in love with Sasuke" sigh.

"Ow! Sasuke! I was just joking! Gosh! Can't you take a joke?" asked Naruto.

"No, Naruto. I can't, and I repeat: I can't take a joke." said Sasuke.

"Heh, no wonder why part of your Zodiac sign is a Cancer... because you take jokes too seriously! That's why!" cried Naruto.

"Shut up, you loser. Just don't tell Itachi that I scream like a girl." said Sasuke.

_"Heh, heh, heh. Just you watch, Sasuke. Once I take you inside that Akatsuki Haunted House, I'm going to tell everyone, including Sakura, Karin, and all your Sasuke Fangirls to prove that the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke Uchiha screams like a girl!' _said Naruto to himself with a grin.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Naruto.

"Oh, nothing... yet." said Naruto as he turned around while facing Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Itachi, who was overhearing Naruto and Sasuke's conversation, he thought:

_"Hmm... so Naruto wants to prove to my own foolish little brother, Sasuke, that he screams like a girl, huh? Heh, heh... well Sasuke... my foolish little brother... prepare to get the fright of your life. Then Naruto, and the rest of my so-called Akatsuki friends can prove to everyone else that you scream like a girl! Ha, ha, ha, oh man, I can't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face when I show him my Jason costume from Friday The 13th. Wait'll I tell Kisame and the others about this... including Madara!" _as Itachi was walking away as he walked back to the Akatsuki Haunted House.

_At the Akatsuki Haunted House..._

As Itachi got inside the Akatsuki Haunted House, he was telling Kisame and the other members of the Akatsuki the plan.

"Okay, guys. Look. You know how every year, we open up our Akatsuku Haunted House?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah. So what about it, Itachi?" asked Kisame.

"Well this Halloween... and just like every Halloween that we had for the last eleven years... we're going to prove to everyone that my own foolish little brother, Sasuke, screams like a girl. Okay. So here's how the plan goes. When Sasuke walks through the front door, we're going to turn off the lights, and scare him with our costumes! Got it?" asked Itachi.

"But, Itachi, what are we going to dress up as?" asked Konan.

"Heh, heh... you'll see, Konan. You'll see." said Itachi with a smirk.

_Later that night..._

Sasuke went into his old childhood house to which he now lived with Itachi after their parents died.

"Itachi, I'm home!" cried Sasuke as he went inside the house.

"Itachi?" asked Sasuke as he noticed that Itachi wasn't home.

Just then, Sasuke saw a note Itachi wrote to his own little brother.

"Hello, what's this?"

The note read:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I've gone trick-or-treating with the Akatsuki. If you want to come join us, that's fine. If you don't, then wait for me until I get that._

_Love,_

_Itachi._

"Tch. Yeah right. You're just going to the Akatsuki Haunted House to prove to everyone that I scream like a girl." said Sasuke.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

_"Who is it this time? It better not be Naruto." _said Sasuke as he walked to the door and saw Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon dressed up in Halloween costumes.

Konohamaru was dressed up as Casper.

Moegi was dressed up as a witch.

And Udon was dressed up as a pig.

"Trick-or-treat!" all three children said in unison.

Sasuke then rudely slammed the door on them.

"Um, hello? Aren't you going to give us some candy, Sasuke?" asked Konohamaru.

"Tch. Whatever. Just get off my property. I'm in a really bad mood right now." said Sasuke.

"Hey, Konohamaru, why isn't Sasuke giving us any candy?" asked Moegi as she looked at Konohamaru.

"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't believe in the spirit of Halloween." said Konohamaru.

"Come on, Konohamaru. Let's continue our trick-or-treating." said Udon.

"Okay." said Konohamaru as they all said in unison as they left Sasuke's house while running:

"Happy Halloween, Sasuke!"

Sasuke then scoffed, and muttered:

"Yeah. Happy Halloween, twerps. Trying to get me into the spirit of Halloween." as he went inside his room.

"Maybe a good night sleep would help me feel better." said Sasuke as he ended up falling asleep... and began to dream.

_In Sasuke's dream..._

_Sasuke dreamt that he was falling and ended up landing on a floor as the spotlight shined on him._

_"Ow! What the-" said Sasuke as he ended up hearing, "This Is Halloween" from _

_"The Nightmare Before Christmas"._

_Zetsu:_

_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_ _Konan:_ _Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween_ _Akatsuki Members:  
This is Halloween, __this is Halloween,  
pumpkins scream in the dead of night_ _This is Halloween,__everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween_ _"Uh, Itachi, is this some kind of joke?" asked Sasuke as he began to whimper._ _Just then, Orochimaru came out, dressed as a mummy, and sang:_

Tobi (Madara):  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red _Kisame then came out, dressed as the Boogeyman, and sang:_ _Orochimaru:  
I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_ _Akatsuki Members:_ _This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_ _"Okay, now I'm starting to freak out. Where's Itachi?" asked Sasuke._ _"Sasuke..." said Itachi in a haunting voice._ _"Itachi? Is that you?" asked Sasuke as he tuned around as the door began to open as Itachi, dressed up as Jason from Friday The 13__th__ came out._ _Sasuke then screamed like a girl and took a few steps back while saying:_

"Stay away from me, Jason. I haven't done anything wrong." _"Ah, but Sasuke... you've been a very bad little boy... and now... to Hell you go!" cried Jason (Itachi) took out his sword._ _  
"No, please don't! No!" screamed Sasuke as Jason (Itachi) was about to kill him until..._ _Out of Sasuke's dream..._ Until Sasuke awoke with a start, covered in sweat, and began to pant. Sasuke then quickly looked ar his surroundings, and thought: _"Oh... it was just a dream. But... it seemed so real. But I wonder... is Itachi and Naruto really trying to prove to everyone that I scream like a girl? No. That's just stupid. What are you thinking, Sasuke? After all, there is no such things as ghosts, right? So what could possibly go wrong to make this best night of my life so miserable and scary, huh?" _ Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Coming." said Sasuke as he got off of his bed and walked to the door. "Who is it?" asked Sasuke as he looked through the peephole. "It's Naruto." said Naruto. _"Of course... Naruto just has to come to my house. Shouldn't he be somewhere else? Oh, I don't know, like, making out with Hinata... like I did with Sakura this morning?" _said Sasuke to himself as he opened the door to find Naruto dressed up as an orange fox **(Note: LOL. Get it? 'Cause he has the Nine-Tailed Fox?)** "Trick-or-treat!" cried Naruto as he had a jack-o-lantern pot full of candy.  
Sasuke then slammed the door in Naruto's face as Sasuke was about to walk away from the door until Naruto said:  
"Sasuke! Wait! That's not why I'm here!" Sasuke then turned around and opened the door. "What is it, Naruto? It better be good." asked Sasuke. "Hee hee hee, oh it's good alright, Sasuke... oh, it's good." said Naruto as he blindfolded Sasuke.  
"Wait... Naruto? What are you doing?" asked Sasuke as Naruto grabbed his left hand with his right hand. "You'll see." said Naruto as he took Sasuke to the Akatsuki Haunted House. When they got to the Haunted House, Naruto took off Sasuke's blindfold and led him inside. "Uh, Naruto? Why is it so dark?" asked Naruto. "See for yourself, Sasuke." said Naruto. "What? Oh... heck, no." said Sasuke as some of the Akatsuki Members were dressed up.  
"Enter... if you dare." said Orochimaru's voice. "Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke as he continued walking inside the Akatsuki Haunted House. Just then, the song, "Monster Mash" began playing. "Uh, Naruto, what's going on? Is this some kind of a joke?" asked Sasuke as he got a little scared. Just then, Orochimaru, who was dressed up as Dracula from "Bram Stoker's Dracula" began singing: _Orochimaru:_ _I was working in the lab late one night  
When my eyes beheld an eerie sight  
For my monster from his slab began to rise  
And suddenly to my surprise_ "Oh no! Dracula! Please don't suck my blood, please don't suck my blood, please don't suck my blood!" cried Sasuke as he ran into Deidara. _Deidara:  
He did the mash!_ Deidara was dressed up as the Boogeyman from The Boogey Man Trilogy. "Ah! The Boogeyman! Ah!" cried Sasuke. _Orochimaru:  
He did the mosnter mash!_ _Hidan:  
The monster mash!_ "Oh no! Michael Meyers from Halloween! Ah!" cried Sasuke as Hidan was dressed yo as Michael Meyers from Halloween. _Orochimaru:  
__It was a graveyard smash _ _Kisame:_ _He did the mash!_ Kisame was dressed up as Scream from the Scream Trilogy. "Oh no! Scream! Ah!" cried Sasuke. _Orochimaru:_ _It caught on in a flash_ _Kakuzu:  
He did the mash!_ Kakuzu was dressed up as Frankenstein from The Modern Prometheus. "Oh no! Frankenstein!" cried Sasuke. _Orochimaru:  
He did the monster mash!_ _From my laboratory in the castle east  
To the master bedroom where the vampires feast  
The ghouls all came from their humble abodes  
To get a jolt from my electrodes _ _Konan:_ _They did the mash!_ Konan was dressed up as Kayako Sakei from The Grudge. "Oh no! The Grudge! Anything but The Grudge!" cried Sasuke. _Orochimaru:  
They did the monster mash!_ _Pain (or Nagato and Yahiko):_ _The monster mash!_ Pain (a.k.a. Nagato or Yahiko) was dressed up as the ghost zombie of Joseph Schreiber from Silent Hill 4: The Room. "Ah! Zombie!" cried Sasuke. _Orochimaru:  
It was a graveyard smash_ _Sasori:_ _They did the mash!_ Sasori was dressed up as Chucky from Child's Play. "Ah! Chucky!" cried Sasuke as he ran to the door. "Naruto, get me out of here!" cried Sasuke as he noticed that the door was mysteriously locked. "Naruto!" cried Sasuke. "What? I'm right here." said Naruto who was still standing by the entrance. "Naruto, let's get out of here." said a frightened Sasuke who was shaking while whimpering like a dog. "Wait, Sasuke. You haven't seen the other costumes yet." said Naruto.  
"What other costumes?" asked Sasuke who was still whimpering and frightened. "Boo!" cried Tobi as he was dressed up as a human skeleton with light-up eyes.  
"Madara? Oh..." said Sasuke as he passed out into Naruto's arms. Just then, Karin who was dressed up as The Exorcist crawled over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, why do you do this to me, Sasuke? Why?" asked Karin as she was imitaing a line from the Exorcist. Sasuke then woke up. "Karin?" asked Sasuke.  
"Please, Sasuke. I'm afraid." said Karin as Sasuke saw her dressed up as The Exorcist. "Oh no! The Exorcist!" cried Sasuke as he ran further into the Haunted House. _Orochimaru:  
It caught on in a flash._ _Zetsu:  
They did the mash!_ Zetsu was dressed up as a scary two-headed-baby. "Ah! A scary two-headed baby!" cried Sasuke. _Orochimaru:  
__The zombies were having fun  
The party had just begun  
The guests included Wolf Man  
Dracula and his son _ "Boo!" cried Kabuto as he was dressed up as Freddy Krueger from Nightmare On Elm Street. "Oh no! Freddy Kruger from Nightmare On Elm Street!" cried Sasuke as he was shaking. _Jugo:  
The Phantom Of The Opera is there..._ _inside your mind._ Jugo came out and was dressed as The Phantom Of The Opera from Phantom Of The Opera. "Oh no! The Phantom Of The Opera!" cried Sasuke as he was panting as he could feel his heart beating fast with fright and anxiety. Just then, someone tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" asked Sasuke as he was frightened at what he saw... Suigetsu... was dressed up as a Scary Clown. "Boo!" cried Suigestu. "Ah! Clowns!" cried Sasuke as he hurried back to find Naruto.  
"Come on, Naruto. Let's get out of here." said Sasuke. "Sasuke..." said a haunting voice. "Itachi?" asked Sasuke.  
Itachi, who was dressed up as Jason from Friday The 13th showed up as he opened the door and walked right into the Akatsuki Haunted House. And in fact, Sasuke did scream like a girl after all. "Happy Halloween, Sasuke!" cried Itachi along with all the other Akatsuki Members who came by Sasuke's side as they took off their costumes and revealed who they were. "Ha ha ha! Oh and Sasuke? The look on your face... PRICELESS!" cried Itachi as everyone, including Naruto began laughing at Sasuke. Sasuke then punched Itachi in the face. "Ow! Sasuke!" cried Itachi. "Itachi... if Mom and Dad were alive right now... they would've been so ashamed to see you scare me with that stupid Jason from Friday The 13th costume of yours! I'm going home!" cried Sasuke as he ran off home, crying.  
"Wait! Sasuke!" cried Itachi as he and Naruto ran off to follow Sasuke home. _Meanwhile, with Sasuke..._ Sasuke was in his bedroom at his house while holding his teddy bear, Pookie. "And then, Pookie, he dressed up as Jason from Friday The 13th! J ust to prove to Naruto and everyone else that I scream like a girl!" cried Sasuke as he put his teddy bear, Pookie on his bed and put the pillow on top of his head. Just then, Itachi, who was with Naruto knocked at Sasuke's bedroom door. "What?" asked Sasuke. "Sasuke... may we come in?" asked Naruto. "Come in." said Sasuke, sadly as Itachi and Naruto walked into his room. "Sasuke... can we talk to you?" asked Itachi. "What is it?" asked Sasuke.  
"Look... Naruto and I-" said Itachi as he looked at Naruto.  
"No... _I'm _sorry... for scaring you off with my Jason from Friday The 13th costume, Sasuke." said Itachi. "What difference does it make, Itachi? You always do that every year... just to torture me by telling everyone, "Oh Sasuke screams like a girl!" Tch. What a way to scare me like that." said Sasuke. "Sasuke... come here... my foolish little brother as he put Sasuke to his chest and hugged his little brother. "Look... you know that those monsters that the rest of the members of Akatsuki and myself aren't real, right?" asked Itachi. "They aren't?" asked Sasuke. "No, Sasuke. They're all fake. Okay? Look. Don't believe what anyone says about scary fictional characters dressed up in costumes or masks being real, alright?" asked Itachi. "Okay." said Sasuke as he calmed down. "Naruto and I have something for you." said Itachi.  
"What is it?" asked Sasuke as he sniffled.  
"Here... we got you some candy." said Naruto in a singing voice.  
"Oh come on, Naruto. You know I don't like sweets." said Sasuke. **(Note: It's true. Sasuke actually doesn't like sweets.)** "Well, okay then... but Sakura's having a Halloween Costume Party at her house." said Naruto. "Let me guess... it's a haunted house, right?" asked Sasuke. "No, Sasuke, you silly goose! Of course it's not haunted! Just come on!" cried Naruto.  
"Wait, Naruto! I'm not even dressed up in a costume!" cried Sasuke. "Heh, heh... don't worry, Sasuke. I picked out the perfect costume for you." said Naruto. _Meanwhile, at Sakura's Halloween Costume Party..._ Sakura, who was dressed up as an angel waited for her beloved Sasuke to show up. "Hey, Sakura." said Ino, who was dressed up as Aurora from Sleeping Beauty while her boyfriend, Sai, was dressed up as Prince Philip who was also from Sleeping Beauty. "Oh! Hi, Ino!" cried Sakura.  
"Has Sasuke shown up yet?" asked Ino.  
"No." said a disappointed Sakura.  
"Don't worry, Sakura. Hopefully he'll show up soon." said Ino. Just then, the doors opened as Sasuke who was dressed up as a vampire, Orochimaru, who was dressed up as Genyumaru (from the Sasuke Retrieval Arc), Naruto, who was still dressed up as an orange fox, and Itachi who ended up dressing up as Sherlock Holmes entered Sakura's house as Sasuke walked over to Sakura and asked her: "Sakura... may I have this dance?" as he held out his hand for her to grab.  
"Oh, Sasuke... you look so handsome." said Sakura.  
"And you do too... my little angel." said Sasuke as he kissed Sakura's forehead. "Sasuke..." said Sakura.  
"Sakura..." said Sasuke as the two lovers gazed at each other lovingly as they started dancing along with everyone else... as SasuSaku... began kissing. And so, Sasuke ended up forgiving Itachi for him dressing up as Jason from Friday The 13th just to scare Sasuke and to prove to all his Akatsuki friends that his own foolish little brother screams like a girl. It turns out... Sasuke did actually scream like a girl the time that Itachi dressed up as Jason from Friday the 13th. And that, Sasuke fangirls, is to prove you that Sasuke does scream like a girl after all... as some guys do. **Naruto: Hey guys, it's Naruto here.** **  
Sasuke: And Sasuke.** **Itachi: And Itachi.** **  
Sakura: And Sakura.** **Sasuke: And we just to say, thank you for taking your time to enjoy and reading this fun fanfic that Aerisuke made.** **Naruto: Oh, and don't worry guys, Chapter 17 or Episode 17, if that's how you put it, of Strawberry Panic! Naruto Style!, is coming out very soon, so be on the lookout for that chapter to that story, okay? Anyways, I'm Naruto Uzumaki.** **Sasuke: I'm Sasuke Uchiha.** **Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno.** **Itachi: And I'm Itachi Uchiha, older brother of Sasuke Uchiha.** **Naruto: And we just want to say...** **Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in unison: Happy Halloween!** **  
Aerisuke: Thank you guys, and Happy Halloween everyone! We hope you have a good one! Bye!** **  
** __

_  
_


End file.
